INFRAMUNDO AZUL
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Que podría hacer Seto Kaiba el hombre que lo tiene todo y nada, se derrumbara por completo o renacerá de las cenias, pero no es el único que sufre. Yugioh no me pertenece solo me divierto
1. Chapter 1

Como comenzar esta historia supongo que por el principio alguien conoce al ceo más importante de Japón, si hablo de Seto Kaiba, el hielo hecho hombre, la encarnación de la frialdad,el dragón de hielo, en fin de la manera que lo quieran llamar pues de el se trata esta historia de su amor, de su sufrimiento, y de como fue salvado de una manera muy ortodoxa.

El no hace muchos años rompió o más bien le rompieron su acorazada armadura de hielo y penetraron en su corazón, un simpático cachorrito de rubio cabello, piel blanca casi como la nieve y ojos miel dorados. En fin todo un ángel aunque algo caprichoso y rebelde Joey Wheeler

Cuando el ceo heredero de la mundial mente famosa corporación Kaiba cumplió los 16 años se le declaro a Joey de una manera muy singular

Que te pasa kaiba ¿porque me arrastras arrastrases asta aquí?- Protesto el rubio depuse de ser llevado desde la escuela hasta el parque que estaba a 3 cuadras

Que no puedo pasear a mi cachorro- dejo el castaño

Oye no soy un perro- y ya no pudo continuar con su alegato porque su atormentador lo interrumpió con un beso un suave y dulce beso que lo dejo en las nubes y cuando se separaron el castaño le dijo- Note dije perro te llame mi cachorro- entonces de entre su uniforme saco un collar de can y se lo puso al rubio- oye que es esto-pregunto Joey el castaño sonrió y contesto -para que sepan que eres mio - no puedo andar con esto es avergonzante-trato de refutar- el castaño amplio mas su sonrisa y pregunto-entonces aceptas ser mio- el rubio se quedo helado no lo había rechazado en ningún momento solo argumento que se vería mal, y se puso mas rojo tomate maduro y lo peor seguía sin rechazarlo, quiso decir algo pero el castaño lo beso de nuevo esta ves mas intensa mente, cuando se separaron el rubio solo pudo decir - si estas jugando juro que te are algo horrible-

después que el castaño literalmente le jurara por todo lo que le importara que era su hermano y su empresa que no era juego y si era amor entonces y solo entonces acepto inclusive el collar que el castaño le dijo que le cambiaría cuando estuviera listo.

El ceo se dedicaba a su hermano, a su novio y por ultimo a su compañía pero no todo puede ser perfecto con el tiempo la compañía en peso a demandar mas tiempo y atención, de las normales 8 horas laborales en peso a trabajar 9 y luego 10 y así asta trabajar 16 o 18 horas era muy exhaustivo y agotador descuidando a su hermano y novio que apenas lo veían, y cuando querían hablar con el reaccionaba de manera agresiva por el agotamiento y estrés de su trabajo y ni como renunciar si el era el jefe. Para tratar de cuidar a su hermano lo encero en la mancion con tutores y guardaespaldas de 24 horas era molesto pera el menor no poder salir solo ni siquiera a un colegio normal, y su novio ni que se diga lo llevo a vivir con el en cuanto cumplió los 18 años sin casarse ya que después cuando tuviera tiempo seria la boda, después de todo eran muy jóvenes y tendrían mucho tiempo si claro pero a hora tiempo era lo que menos avía, ni siquiera para una cena, la intimida entre ellos ya no era tan seguid veces por semana o nada para el castaño era demasiado su compañía lo exprimía al máximo y lo mejor que hacia el rubio era gritarle y ese día no era la excepción.

Seto como diablos puedes trabajar tanto no se como puedes estar en pie o siquiera tratar de tocarme-decía un rubio encolerizado- Es que no piensas en mi y en tu hermano mira que el pobre de Mokuba no se merece que lo tengas enclaustrado en la mancion y pase días sin verte y yo que, solo me ves cuando quieres sexo que solo para eso te sirvo ya no me amas o es que la compañía es una excusa para encubrir a tu amante - eso ultimo de alguna rara manera hiso reír al castaño y contestar - Como cres que tengo un amante yo no salgo de la compañía mas que para reuniones y venir a casa y no me bayas a decir que con uno de mis empleados por que ninguno esta a ni nivel- lo que pareció enojar mas al rubio- te recuerdo que yo vengo de la pobreza y eso no te impidió amarme si es que lo hiciste alguna vez-eso molesto a seto- sabes que no me refiero al dinero yo tengo el suficiente- lo que ofendió mas al rubio- entonces que, si no tuvieras dinero jamas tuvieras figado en mi hubieras buscado un tipo rico- seto- no malinterpretes mis palabras sabes que no dije eso-joey- no claro que si lo dijiste sabes algo mejor me hubiera quedado con Duke el si me daría su tiempo y amor no como tu egoísta- seto - egoísta yo te e dado de todo y mas y solo lo mejor y aun asi te quejas ademas Duke Devlin ase años que no lo ves- joey - te equivocas e estado saliendo con el desde hace 2 meses - seto - que me as estado engañando con ese- joey- se llama Duke y no te engañe y mira que el me a dicho que me ara mas feliz que tu con tus migajas - seto - y que esperas para largarte con ese infeliz- joey - me estas corriendo- seto - si lárgate ya que solo tienes migajas con migo y por lo visto ese ya te esta convenciendo de que te revuelques con el - joey- pues si me largo y con Duke ya no te soporto no se como aguante 5 años de relacion con tigo me arrepiento de haber perdido mi tiempo con tigo eres lo peor que me pudo pasar que suerte que nunca tuve hijos con tigo porque serias el peor padre del mundo.

Y con esas palabras cargadas de odio Joey se marcho y el ceo de 21 años se quedo solo pero eso no fue lo único, su segunda tragedia sucedió solo 2 años después gusto el día del cumpleaños de Mokuba el numero 18.

El ceo se avía metido mas en su trabajo, si eso era posible, no iva a casa se quedaba días enteros en su compañía o en departamento que avía adquirido para no tener que ver en lugar donde avía vivido con su amado cachorro, ya no era el mismo, siempre estaba irritado y tenso, era una maquina de trabajo imparable, aunque solo lo hacia para no recordar su miserable vida si porque era miserable aunque no lo admitiera, su hermano era como asunto total mente olvidado en 2 años apenas y lo avía visto como 3 veces y eso porque el menor lo presionaba de alguna manera. Pero ese día seria otro que quisiera olvidar

Mokuba llego a la oficina sin previo aviso y sin ningún motivo aparente entro a la oficina del castaño -Seto tenemos que hablar -seto -que quieres mokuba no molestes- mokuba - descuida a lo que vengo es rápido, ya que tengo que tomar un vuelo-seto - que adonde vas y con que permiso - mokuba- con el mio o ya lo olvidaste hoy cumplo 18 años la mayoría de edad y soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y lo que quiero es vender mi parte de la compañía ya sea que tu la compres o alguien mas - seto - que y porque arias eso es nuestro patrimonio es una tontería - mokuba- porque no quiero esta maldita compañía porque la odio a ella y a ti así que si quieres mi parte comprarla o yo la venderé a cualquier postor yo no seré como joey que te aguanto yo ya me arte el cariño que te tuve lo mataste y nunca lo podrás revivir.

Dicho esto simplemente se dio vuelta y se marcho, Seto estaba anonadado a hora su hermano lo dejaba ya que mas le podía pasar solo su trabajo tenia, su amada y maldita compañía de que le serbia si con 23 años estaba mas solo que una roca y mas destrozado que nada pero tenia que encontrar un escape una salida el suicidio no era una opción demasiado orgullo, durante un tiempo trabajar le sirvió pero ya no le ere suficiente, necesitaba otra cosa y el alcohol empeso a jugar también en la vida del castaño comenzando así lo peor para el castaño Seto Kaiba pues esto es solo el comienzo de una historia. 


	2. Chapter 2

En la gran ciudad de domino hay un lugar donde todo puede pasar, con dinero por supuesto, la divercion es al por mayor, licor en abundancia para todos los gustos, le mejor música, lo mas moderno en luz y sonido, y las mas bellas mujeres y hombres para el deleite de quien los pueda pagar, pero entre tanta agravia y risas de lugar no para todos era un buen día o buena vida.

Saliendo de un pasillo que conectaba a unas habitaciones especiales de ¨entretenimiento¨ un bello joven de cabellos exóticos y muy llamativos (negro, rojo, amarillo) caminaba hacia el bar ya era tarde aproximadamente las 4 am ya había trabajado suficiente, y un trago era lo que quería para olvidar su trabajo.

Yami ya terminaste juntaste tu cuota?- pregunto el barman

Si sirve me - pidió

Claro - y tomo un vaso y comenso a servir cualquier cosa yami no pedía nada especifico y se lo dio

Yami tomo su vaso y comenso a beber, como avía terminado hay el con solo 19 años era la divercion de los mejores clientes del lugar, pero no era su gusto estar en eso, no el en algún momento avía sido normal un chico con aspiraciones, pero a hora solo era una sombra de la persona que alguna ves fue o quiso ser.

Pero como entender como un joven de futuro prometedor que a hora solo vivía por vivir. El era un niño feliz tenia padres buenos, no eren adinerados pero no le faltaba nada tenia un hermano que era su vida quizá su única razón para soportar todo, y todo comenso cuando tenia 12 años era el mejor de su clase incluso tomaba clases avanzadas sus padres estaban muy orgullosos y eran los 4 muy felices pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto y sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto por culpa de un conductor ebrio que los impacto matándolos al instante. Quedo el y su hermano yugi de 9 años al cuidado de su viejo abuelo, fue duro adaptarse ambos extrañaban a sus padres y aunque su abuelo los adoraba con el alma no era lo mismo, pero con el tiempo fuero felices pero nuevamente la felicidad no duro su abuelo enfermo y ya no podía trabajar quedo postrado a una cama.

Yami con 15 años no podía hacer mucho iva a la escuela y en las tardes abría la tienda de su abuelo para conseguir dinero pero no era suficiente, las medicinas del abuelo, los gastos de la casa, la comida, cosas de la escuela, todo era tan difícil y lo peor la casa-tienda donde vivían estaba hipotecada, el abuelo nunca lo comento y no sabia y cuando se entero ya de vía 6 meses y aunque trataba de pagar no le alcanzaba lloraba de frustración a solas, su hermano quería trabajar pero no podía permitirlo Yugi tenia que estudiar, debía hacer algo y no sabia que se un día cuando tenia 16 llego una carta de desalojo tenia 8 días para irse, y eso fue lo peor adonde no tenia dinero y no podía trasladar a su abuelo que iva a hacer.

Pero su suerte mejoro aunque a un muy alto precio faltaban 2 días para irse y seguía sin saber que hacer cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y un hombre mayor como de 45 años algo extraño con un traje rojo muy brillante.

Hola jovencito busco juguetes antiguos me dijeron que en esta tienda puedo encontrar-dijo el hombre

Si aquí hay pero ya están empacados si me da unos minutos se los enseñare- quería vender el dinero le hacia mucha falta

Le enseño la mercancía y el hombre eligió lo que le gusto y pago pero tenia curiosidad y no se iva a quedar con ella.

dime muchacho se cambiaran de local-pregunto curioso

No la ver da nos echaran en 2 días por no pagar la hipoteca- no sabia porque pero le contesto la ver da a un completo extraño que podía perder

Dime niño que dirías si te dijera que yo podría pagar tu deuda y ayudarte con todos tus problemas- pregunto el hombre

Diría que no soy tonto que es algo seguro ilegal o denigrante, pero estoy tan desesperado que posiblemente si lo haría, que quiere? - pregunto directo

Mira me llamo Maximilian pero me llama Max y ya que eres directo con migo seré directo con tigo venderías tu cuerpo al mejor postor eres bello y joven dime que edad tienes no creo que seas mayor de 18 pero en fin seria tu decisión- dijo

16 y cuanto dinero seria- de verdad estaba muy desesperado y en estos momento si era capas de cual quier cosa

Depende has estado con alguien-max

Nunca lo e hecho con una mujer- yami

Y con hombres- max

Se sorprendió no esperaba eso si era inocente, después de todo

Por tu cara diría que no eso te ase virgen y los vírgenes valen oro sabes esta noche abra un subasta si te decides ve a esta dirección como a las 11 te esperare- y no dijo mas se fue

Estando confundido y sin mas opccion salio de su casa, ya dormía su hermano así que nadie supo adonde iva camino y llego a su destino no quería entrar, pero entro pregunto por max y de inmediato lo llevaron ante el, y el lo condujo a una habitación para que se pusiera ropa mas apropiada un pantalón ajustado a la cadera y una playera que dejaba ver su ombligo también ajustada todo de color negro que resaltaba su piel ligeramente bronceada.

En otra habitación ya esta van reunidos los hombres que comprarían una horas de lo que les gustara y comenso la subasta jóvenes y mujeres desfilaron y fueron vendidos y llego el turno de yami y fue vendido al mejor postor 885 mil dolares un récord que nadie avía alcanzado y seguían sin superar fue a una habitación donde su comprador ya esperaba y estuvo 2 horas, después salio el cliente muy satisfecho, max entro minutos después yami estaba ya vestido de pie viendo a la nada max solo le extendió un papel era un cheque el lo tomo y se fue ni siquiera lo vio, estando en su casa ya no faltaba tanto para amanecer se arrojo en su cama y lloro se sentía sucio y asqueroso se metió a bañar aunque la sensación no se iva salio de la habitación y preparo el desayuno de su hermano y volvió a salir al banco a pagar y con lo que le quedo pago todo lo pendiente, compro las medicinas de su abuelo, y mucha comida para la casa, eso fue lo único que lo puso feliz y lamentable mente siguió trabajando en eso dejo la escuela, mando a su abuelo a una institución especializada donde tendría la mejor atención y puso a yugi en el mejor internado que encontró.

Lamentablemente sentía que ya no tenia futuro solo esperaba que su hermano terminara sus estudios fuera independiente y pudiera cuidarse el y al abuelo entonces el podría descansar para siempre sin mas preocupaciones.

Realmente necesitaba es descanso o al menos eso era de lo que se había convencido, quien a futuro quisiera estar con el y formar un vida no era digno ni mucho menos merecía algo mejor de lo que tenia, lo que el mismo había elegido, el futuro que se había frogado.

Lo que no sabia era que en su infierno mas bien en el inframundo donde trabajaba llegaría alguien que como el a sufrido, diferente pero con un mismo sentimiento de fracaso con ser humano.


	3. deseo

Era ya de noche y un hombre castaño aun trabajaba, tan metido estaba en su trabajo que no se percato de que estaba solo era casi la media noche, pero el deseo de su ¨vicio¨ lo saco de su concentración, un trago eso quería, pero al estar solo no pudo encontrarlo, ya que no sabia en que gaveta estaba y el no se dignaría a buscarlo el mismo, salio echo una furia a su departamento, tenia el alcohol suficiente para media ciudad y podía beberlo sin medida alguna.

En su auto dirigiendoce a su hogar, no contó conque avía ocurrido un accidente vial y estaban cambiando la ruta de los autos, maldijo a todo mundo, la ruta por donde tenia que ir, le tomaría mas de media hora llegar y el quería su trago ya, pero mientras seguía con su enojo algo llamo su atención, un gran anuncio de neón de letras gigantes que decía INFRAMUNDO en color azul, y la fachada al ser rojo con llamas amarillas lo resaltaban demasiado , estaciono su coche y casi dejandoce llevar entro al lugar, se dirijo al bar y tomo asiento en un lado que estaba solo y pido la mejor botella de lo mejor que tuvieran y como el barman lo reconoció no dudo en darle lo que quería.

De repente las luces se apagaron y una voz se escucho dando un mensaje de bienvenida a todos los presentes.

Buenas noches publico conocedor de lo bueno esta es una noche especial es el cumpleaños de una persona muy importante y le haremos la fiesta que se merece por favor cenador pase a la pista - y un hombre canoso y gordo paso y tomo lugar muy emocionado, las mejores y las mas hermosas mujeres de lugar comenzaron a rodearlo y bailar para el durante varios minutos el hombre se vio agasajado y derepente la música cambio de una salvaje a una suave y cadenciosa, el publico ovaciono de pie alguien a sus espaldas aparecía y de repente estando ante el una imagen celestial un joven vestido de ángel con un pantalón blanco a la cadera muy ajustado una espacie de top que dejaba ver su ombligo y unas lindas alas de plumas blancas y descalzo -y el hombre de la precentacion volvió a hablar - un ángel caído, la tentación en persona, la lujuria desbordante, el pecado mas deseado yami - lo presento y el mencionado comenso a bailar suavemente movía sus caderas en un sensual baile que nadie podía dejar de apreciar la música comenso a ser mas rápida y los movimientos mas frenéticos se movía se flexionaba incitando a quien lo viera a desearlo, no por nada era el mejor, y todo termino derepente.

El joven salio de la pista tenia que prepararse atendería al cenador y lo complacería en lo que quisiera, bien no importaba, era mucho dinero el que recibiría y eso era lo único importante cuando salia un compañero le dijo que había un cambio que fuera a la habitación 7 y que el cenador seria atendido por otro, y que ya lo esperaban, el joven acato la orden le daba lo mismo con quien estar y si cambiaban al cenador por otro seguro era mas importante y habría mas dinero.

Llego a la habitación que le pidieron y entro vio de espaldas a un hombre alto y castaño, camino hacia la cama y llamo la atención del huésped, este volteo y vio esos ojos azules que paresia hielo, verlo de arriba a bajo como examinando su compra, lo cual no le molesto siempre lo veían como mercancía y eso era lo mejor para el sin sentimientos, sin ataduras emocionales y sobretodo sin falsas esperanzas.

Que es lo que te gustaría? pregunto yami muy tranquilo

El castaño se acerco y levanto su mano y acaricio su piel -siempre me gustaron rubios pero tu tienes algo que me atrae y mucho- el castaño perecía que lo decía mas para si mismo que para su acompañante.

Si yo soy muy tentador- contesto con una media sonrisa - y sobretodo complaciente

El castaño sonrió con un poco de maldad- por lo que pague espero que si- fue su repuesta

Yami así te llamas dime que es lo que te gusta a ti-pregunto el castaño

El dinero- fue su única respuesta

El castaño no dijo mas y comenso besando su cuello, y como yami solo tría un pantalón negro, tenia toda la piel de pecho, torso y espalda para saborear y valla que era delicioso, derepente yami lo empuja asciendo lo caer a lo cama y esto lo confunde, yami al verlo así sonríe mas y le dice -ami también me gusta mandar- se sienta en las caderas de castaño y comienza a desabrochar su camisa y aprobar la piel del castaño y aunque el castaño estaba acostumbrado a mandar le permitió continuar, yami le quito por completo la camisa y con su lengua marco un camino con saliva asta la altura del pantalón del castaño el cual desabrocho y bajo la cremallera con sus dientes dejando al descubierto la ropa interior de mayor y un miembro que ya estaba comenzando a reclamar salir, sobre la tela dio pequeños mordiscos y un ligero masaje, el que el castaño estaba disfrutando ampliamente lo termino de despojar de su ropa e introdujo a su boca todo lo que pudo de ese bien dotado miembro con el cual se deleito a placer y en su entrepierna también espesaba a querer salir para liberar su incomodidad y sin soltar al castaño se quito el pantalón y comenso a satisfacerse manualmente, el castaño se enderezo y observo al joven realizando su "trabajo", y valla que si lo hacia muy bien, sin embargo decidió tomar el control, bruscamente se lo quito de encima y lo aventó al otro lado la la cama, y se posiciono entre sus piernas quería estar en el pero ya, yami sabiendo lo que el castaño quiere se zafa del agarre y logra alcanzar la mesita que esta a lado de la cama abre el cajón toma algo y se lo da a su amante, seto lo ve.

Es en cerio-seto

No es obligatorio- con mucha firmeza yami-así evitamos las enfermedades

Estas enfermo de algo- pregunto seto

No, estoy sano-le contesto

Yo también no hay necesidad de esto-seto

Tienes que ponértelo-yami ya molesto- si no te pones el condón llamare a seguridad

Y crees que eso me importa-seto

Entonces me iré y te complacerás solo-yami de verdad que no se iba a dejar, si nunca se había enfermado de nada no se iba a arriesgar con nadie

El castaño ya molesto cedió y uso el condón pero en venganza lo envistió con mucha fuerza y sin preparar, a yami le dolió y bastante pero lo soporto, no era la primera vez que eran tan brusco con el, el castaño era salvaje y no daba tregua, parecía quererlo lastimar, desquitarse por molestarlo.

Seto solo quería que le doliera, mas no por molestarlo, si no por que lo odiaba, si y lo odiaba mucho, odiaba desearlo, que con un simple baile lo hubiera enloquecido, odiaba haber pagado el triple de lo normal solo por su capricho(no por el dinero, sino por rebajarse), odiaba que le hiciera perder el control, odiaba que le produciera tanto deseo y lujuria y claro que lo iba a hacer pagar el era Seto Kaiba, para el, ser el único con el control era lo importante.

Después de terminar, yami ni siquiera trato de levantarse solo se recostó de lado, tenia sangre de seguro tendría un desgarre y así no podría trabajar por lo menos esa noche, el castaño solo se vestía para irse pero miraba a yami mientras lo hacia, lo miraba respirar con dificultad, la sangre brotaba y no se movía mucho, yami quería alcanzar un botón que estaba en la pared para que llamaran al doctor, pero solo se desmayo y ya no supo que paso, cuanto tiempo paso no supo pero despertó en un hospital.


	4. Trato

Estaba confundido era un habitación blanca con un fuerte olor a desinfectante, tenia un suero y estaba mareado, derepente la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a lo que parecía un doctor.

Donde estoy-yami

Tranquilo esta en la clínica privada Memorial debe descansar perdió mucha sangre -doctor

Como llegue aquí-yami

Lo trajeron de emergencia hace dos días-doctor

Que como que dos días-yami

Tranquilícese le ara daño que es lo ultimo que recuerda-doctor

Que estaba en mi trabajo y me desmaye-yami

Pero como es que perdió tanta sangre-doctor

Me imagino que si es buen doctor sabrá-yami

Si se como lo que quiero saber es si usted fue forzado sabe yo tengo un hijo como de tu edad y si tienes problemas debes recurrir a las autoridades -doctor

Solo deme de alta yo no puedo pagar una estancia larga en un hospital privado- yami

Toda su estancia ya esta pagada la pago la persona que lo trajo-doctor

Max pago el hospital-para yami la única persona que podía haberlo ayudado

No fue el señor Kaiba- doctor

Y quien es el -pregunto yami confundido

Pues el dueño de corporación Kaiba la compañía mas famosa de japón-doctor-que no lo conoce el lo trajo lo dejo y dijo que todo se cobrara a su cuenta

Alto, castaño, ojos azules como el zafiro, de mal carácter como gato mojado-yami

Veo que si lo conoce jajajaja-doctor no pudo contener la risa de tan buena descripción

Si algo y cuando me puedo ir-yami

Bueno le mandare hacer unos estudios si todo salo bien mañana y bueno con su permiso me retiro-y el doctor se marcho

Así que eres Kaiba ya me las cobrare-yami y volvió a dormir

Dos días después de salir, estaba algo preocupado el doctor le había dicho que no podía "trabajar" y aunque por fortuna max le dijo que no pagara su cuota asta que volviera por lo tanto eso no le preocupaba, pero los gastos de su hermano y su abuelo eso era lo alarmante, pero que hacer y lo único que se vino a su cabeza fue Kaiba.

En corporación kaiba todos corrían de un lado a otro su jefe no estaba de humor para soportar ineptitudes, de hecho no tenia humor de nada ni para soportarse a si mismo, pues claro la "cruda" realidad le destrozaba la cabeza y tenia una junta que no podía posponer, salio y se fue a esa reunión, tres horas estuvo hay y ya estaba harto por fortuna la junta termino, y se fue a su oficina, pero no contó con lo que encontró, cerca de la ventana viendo el panorama, estaba un joven que traía un pantalón de vestir negro y un saco corte sport a la medida. el joven volteo y sonrío.

Sabes que es de mala educasion hacer esperar a las personas- joven

Tu que haces aquí- fue directo como el podía serlo

Estoy bien, salí del hospital hace dos días gracias por preguntar- con sarcasmo Yami

Note pregunte eso que haces aquí-seto

Vine por que lamentablemente no puedo trabajar por tu culpa, y me tienes que compensar- yami

jajajajaja - soltó la carcajada seto- tuviste suerte de que no te dejara morir y quieres que te pague que piensas que yo le regalo mi dinero a todas las prostitutas baratas con las que me meto

Prostituta si, barato no y no me interesa que hagas con los otros ami solamente me pagas y me voy -yami

No te daré ni un centavo ya te pague el hospital confórmate-seto

Dime algo quien te abandono y destoso tanto-yami

De que rayos esta hablando- seto

Veras en mi experiencia los hombres violentos lo son por 2 razones una son impotentes o tienen un problema parecido que en tu caso me consta que no, o los abandonan, y desquitan su odio con sustitutos-yami

Que a hora eres psicoanalista-seto

No, pero sabes que es lo raro que dijiste que que te gustaban rubios y yo no soy tan rubio lo que me hace pensar que tu coraje fue que yo te guste sin ser de tu tipo-yami

Seto solo lo observaba no sabia que contestar por que no tenia respuestas

Solo lárgate de mi oficina-seto

Y yami solo camino hacia el sofá y se sentó tranquilamente.

Que no escuchas largo o llamare a seguridad-seto

Y no recibió respuesta.

Que es lo que no entiendes de largo-seto

Quien es el de la foto que tienes en el primer cajón el chico moreno-pregunto yami con curiosidad

Vistes mis cosas- seto

Cuando llegue dijeron que acabas de entrar a una reunión y como te estaba esperando y no llegabas vi tu oficina y la vi quien es-yami

Es mi hermano ya largo- seto

Y donde esta-yami

No se se fue largo-seguía incistiendo

Sabes mi hermano también esta lejos en un internado- yami

Y ami que lárgate-seto

Tu que arias por tu hermano sabes yo lo que fuera por el cualquier sacrificio es poco-yami

Si claro y que un día te desconozca por lo que eres y se valla de tu lada si volverte a ver, por que no entiende lo que haces para que no padezca, claro todos los hermanos lo valen- valla que había mucha ironía en sus palabras

Sabes eso seria lo mejor que el pudiera hacer, después de todo quien quisiera un hermano como yo-yami con melancolía

Sue edad tienes- seto

19 -yami

Y desde cuando haces eso-seto

Desde los 16 -yami

Eras un niño -seto

No, niño mi hermano con 13 años en ese entonces, el si que hubiera sufrido, pero yo nunca lo permitiría por eso esta legos-yami sabes el quiere estudiar medicina, quiere ser un gran doctor y yo tengo que cumplir su sueño y para eso necesito pagar sus estudios que no son nada baratos

Así que me quieres chantajear con una historias de un hermano lejos y necesitado ya vete no te daré nada-seto

No es chantaje -yami

No me digas-seto

Si quieres hagamos un trato-yami

Y que trato, que podrías ofrecerme que yo no pueda obtener-seto

Paga la escuela de mi hermano este mes y yo are lo que quieras, seré tu esclavo personal-yami

No me puedes dar tu cuerpo de que me sirves- seto

No tienes imaginasion-yami

Si pero, de que me podrías servir-seto - ya se vivirás en mi apartamento y cuando este, tu te pondrás disfraces como el de ángel y me atenderás

Lo are es un trato- yami

Lo sera pero te pondré condiciones que quizá no te gusten-seto

Ese sera mi problema-yami

Entonces es un trato-seto

Y entonces se dieron la mano y ya estaba pactado el gran cambio en la vida de ellos había en pesado


	5. reglas y aburrimiento

Su trato estaba hecho y las condiciones eran

1 No desobedecer las ordenes no importara que pidiera Kaiba

2 No salir, estar encerado en el departamento, amenos que Kaiba dijera otra cosa

3 No hablar si no se le pedía

4 No abrir la puerta a nadie amenos que el castaño lo ordenara

5 No hacer o recibir llamadas ni contestar el teléfono sin permiso

6 No dormir con el, sino en un cuarto de servicio

7 No hacer ruido

8 No hacer desorden y limpiar todo

9 No molestarlo cuando tuviera visitas

10 No decirle a nadie donde estaba

Eran reglas absurdas, pero las cumpliría ya que si lo hacia correctamente no solo kaiba pagaría la escuela de su hermano sino que también le daría un bono extra que era muy generoso, lo único bueno para yami era que por lo menos por un tiempo solo vería a una persona y no a barias por noche, valla era extraño jamas había pasado mas de dos días seguidos con una misma persona.

Yami terminaba de empacar su ropa y cosas personales que iva a llevar para su estadía pero como se comunicaría con su hermano a si que dejo un mensaje en la contestadora que decía-hola llamas a la casa de yami no estaré un tiempo deja un mensaje y cuando regrese contestare- bueno eso debía ser suficiente ya ayaria como hablarle en unos días.

llego al departamento del castaño acompañado de sus guardaespaldas y se sorprendió era un departamento en el edificio mas lujoso de la ciudad que no podía pagar cualquiera, sin embargo eso no era la sorpresa sino que el departamento estaba horrible las paredes eran blancas sin cuadros , fotos, o pinturas de nada, un sofá negro sin cojines, una lampara cualquiera en una mesa cualquiera, no había ni televisión, ni nada mas, solo en una orilla un minibar bastante surtido, quizá eso era lo mas vistoso de la sala, camino por un pasillo y encontró la recamara del mayor solo una cama tendida con sabanas azules y una puerta que paresia dar a un baño, por ese pasillo también había otras dos habitaciones vacías solo con cajas y cosas que no quería ni ver, regreso de nuevo a la sala y tomo otro pasillo encontró una habitación que tenia una mesa, una silla y muchos papeles regados, una habitaciones mas que también estaba vacía aunque tenia estantes y repisas para colocar libros no había nada, y luego encontró un baño que parecía que nadie usaba, y ya en el fondo un pequeño cuarto que tenia muchas cajas y una pequeña cama sin sabanas que supuso que era el cuarto de servicio, su nueva habitación temporal, dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y miro que había en las cajas, botellas con licor mucho licor

Así que este es mi lugar, dioses realmente me voy a arrepentir- dijo para si mismo

Ya llevaba algunas horas moviendo las cajas para acomodarse mejor y tener un poco mas de espacio ya era algo tarde y le dio hambre después de todo no había comido nada desde temprano y camino devuelta a la sala y vio una puerta que esperaba fuera la de la cocina y si en efecto era la cocina pero, como decirlo no había nada de comida, ni platos, satenes, cacerolas, vasos o cualquier otra cosa, había un fregadero, repisas, alacenas, un refrigerador vació que aun tenia la etiqueta de nuevo y una mesa con 4 sillas aun envueltas en plástico, pero nada que se pudiera comer.

Ok oficialmente ya me arrepentí -dijo ya que ni cuando estaba en el inframundo se mal pasaba tanto

Se salio de la "cocina" y se sentó en la sala a esperar que el otro volviera para decirle de la comida y esperando entre el cansancio y el hambre se quedo dormido.

No supo cuanto durmió por la ventana se miraba oscuro, observo su reloj y vio 11:57 casi media noche

Esto es genial - se dijo ya que no había llegado Kaiba aun

Estuvo despierto 3 horas mas y se fue a recostar a su cuarto. Amaneció ya era tarde muy tarde pasadas de las 10 tenia hambre, estaba molesto, había licor por no podía tomar por los medicamentos, y ni como llamar para pedir algo ya que en el departamento no había teléfono y su celular se lo había quitado los guardias, así que decidió salir el traía algo de dinero y podía comprar algo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, a hora si mataba a alguien estaba echo una fiera, que no había pensado el castaño, que no había nada en el departamento, no que era tan inteligente, y caminaba de un lado a otro.

Total esperaría un poco haber si llegaba y fue a las habitaciones que tenían cajas y las comenso a revisar para matar el tiempo o encontrar con que romper la puerta si se desesperaba, y se sorprendió una licuadora, la tostadora, la maquina de café, platos, vasos, cucharas, sartenes, hoyas, todo lo que una cocina pudiera tener y decidió poner todo en la cocina así estuvo un rato acomodando las cosas, cuando acabo con eso fue al otro cuarto y encontró cuadros, una alfombra, cojines, libros y demás puso todos los libros en la habitación de los estantes, los cojines en el sillón, la alfombra la acomodo en la sala, y como encontró como colgar los cuadros también los puso procurando que se vieran bien, ya era muy tarde las 5:39 y ya estaba mas que cansado y todavía le faltaban cajas, abrió una y una enorme sonrisa se puso en su rostro una radio y antigua y a el le encantaban las antigüedades y aunque se la hizo raro ya que no creía que a kaiba la gustaran las cosas antiguas la reviso y se vio tentado a ponerla en funcionamiento y fue a la sala donde la prendió y si funciono puso una estación y subió todo el volumen pero no tardo en abrirse la puerta y rebelar a dos enormes guardias que apagaron la radio.

Porque hacen eso?-pregunto indignado

No debe hacer ruido de esta forma-respondió uno

Es que a qui no hay nada que hacer-con un puchero -ademas no hay que comer y tengo hambre

Quiere que le traigamos comida?-pregunto el otro

No quiero informarles porque es genial-con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

Bueno háganos una lista y se lo traeremos-respondió el otro

Bien tienen papel y pluma para hacer la lista-pregunto

Claro-y le extendieron el papel y la pluma

Hizo la lista y los hombres salieron a traer las cosas

Valla hubiera hecho escándalo desde el principio y ya hubiera comido-se dijo a si mismo

Y 30 minutos después llego su comida y dejo todo la comida en la casina y usando los nuevos implementos encontrados se dispuso a prepararse un batido ya que tenia dieta liquida, si un delicioso batido de mango y cereza y guardo el resto en el refrigerador para después eran las 6:37 y que mas podía hacer ya había comido, ordeno algunas cosas y se pregunto si kaiba vendría esta noche que aburrido, nada que ver con el ambiente de su trabajo, el departamento tan silencioso y sin nada de emoción dioses de verdad extrañaba su trabajo que raro siempre peso que cuando lo dejara nunca lo extrañaría y a hora resultaba que si, bueno quizá solo extrañaba el ambiente alegre o tal vez era porque era temporal y sumido en sus pensamientos no se di cuenta que llego el castaño.

En que piensas-pregunto al verlo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos

Estoy aburrido-contesto sin mucho animo

Que le hiciste a mi departamento-pregunto de nuevo

De verías ver la cocina-le dijo el otro

Y el castaño fue a la cocina y la miro equipada y arreglada

De donde sacaste eso -pregunto

De las cajas de lo cuartos-respondió

Ven ponte esto-y le dio una caja con un traje adentro

Esta va a hacer interesante por fin, emoción- dijo yami con una sonrisa yendo a la habitación


	6. la platica

Yami estaba en el pequeño cuatro de baño terminando de arreglarse, el castaño le había dado un traje, mas bien un vestido rosa con flores doradas y hojas verdes, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, que le quedaba muy justo al cuerpo, con los hombros descubiertos, se recogió su cabello en una cebolla solo dejando sus flequillos rubios enmarcando su rostro, y un ligero toque de maquillaje, se miraba algo femenino, bueno no era lo mas humillante que hubiera hecho, pero tampoco le gustaba, pero debía jugar ese juego, pero su semblante cambio, lo que hubiera dado por no tener que jugar, por perder para siempre y no saber nada, se sintió ahogar que el aire le faltaba, tomo su pantalón y busco su billetera saco una fotografía -as lo por el, protegelo, esta vida seria horrible si el la padeciera, hermano no quiero que sufras- la foto era de yugi su hermano, su motivación, cuando se sintió mejor guardo de nuevo la fotografía se miro al espejo y tragandoce sus sentimientos de mandar todo al demonio, se retoco su maquillaje y salio, camino despacio a la sala entro como no queriendo, sabia que el castaño quería humillarlo con esa ropa, y le daría esa satisfacción, si después de todo eso lo aria ganar mas, ese siempre era el juego, se acerco a donde estaba kaiba, con la cabeza gacha como sintiendo una gran vergüenza y el castaño sonrió con maldad

Que linda mi callejera -soltó con sarna el mayor

Yami no dijo nada

Sabes te vez mejor de lo que imagine lastima que no te puedo tener como quisiera- dijo tratando de provocarlo

Yami lo sabia, pero no le daría el gusto tan rápido

El castaña bebió lo ultimo de su copa y le ordeno servirle mas, yami sumisamente obedeció y cuando le entrego su copa el castaño lo jalo del brazo haciéndolo caer sobre sus piernas y lo beso salvajemente cuando se separo el castaño hablo

Lastima que no sirvas para nada -dijo con maldad-solo eres un adorno caro, un mueble mas

Y yami entro e acción no tenas ganas de hablar así que solo actuó lo beso muy apasionadamente, y desendio su mano al pantalón del castaño bajando su cremallera e introduciendo su mano rápidamente estimulando al mayor este por su parte solo disfrutaba estaba cansado y quería atención así fuera comprada, un largo beso que termino tan salvaje como enpeso, se arrodillo y abrió por completo el pantalón dejando ver el miembro que ya quería mas de esas caricias y sin reparo lo llevo a su boca, chupándola con una deliciosa fuerza para el castaño, que solo reacciono con un gemido placentero, chupo, succiono, lambió todo para darle el mayor placer posible al castaño estuvo así un largo rato hasta que el castaño se vino en su boca, el castaño lo vio una linea de su semilla escurría por un lado de la boca de su esclavo y fue tan sexy que lo beso salvajemente quería tenerlo y lo arrojo al sofá y se monto sobre el rompiendo al vestido de arriba y buscando posicionarse entre sus piernas para embestirlo como deseaba, pero el menor no lo permitió, se separo de castaño como pudo y se levanto corriendo a su cuarto donde se encerró y a donde kaiba fue a parar

sal de hay -ordeno el castaño

no- fue la respuesta que recibió

sal de hay es una orden -le dijo con voz firme

no, tu me dejaste solo por casi dos días en este horrible departamento, sin comida, no hay conque entretenerme, tus guardias apagaron la radio que encontré, me humillas y tu solo quieres volverme a lastimar -le dijo con una vos desesperada y molesta, realmente se la estaba jugando, esas palabras eran un arma de doble filo y sabia que probablemente se cortaría.

el castaño estaba molesto que le pasaba era su esclavo, el le pagaba y no quería obedecer

sal o tirare la puerta-dijo ya muy enojado

bien se cortaría perdió y seguro le ira muy mal, bueno solo quedaba una cosa, su ultima arma, mostrarse vulnerable, abrió la puerta despacio

yo solo quiero estar tranquilo, si quieres humillarme, tratarme como basura, o matarme de hambre, esta bien pero por favor, estaré lejos de casa, nadie sabe donde estoy, acato tus reglas y aun así me quieres lastimar, yo no quiero tu dinero por ambición, mi único objetivo es mi hermano por el aguanto el infierno que me impongas, todavía me necesita de lo contrario te dejaría destrozarme y terminar con todo créeme, no sabes lo que es no tener tu razón de vida cerca y hacer cualquier cosa por que este bien, aun si no lo vez-dios si que era difícil, quería llorar pero eso seria demasiado.

solo sintió que era jalado de un brazo pero no de manera brusca o violenta, el castaño lo llevo a la sala y lo sentó en el sofá, pensó que era la calma antes de la tormenta, pero no paso lo que esperaba, el castaño se sirvió un trago y se sentó junto a el.

vamos a hablar, lo que te pregunte me lo contestaras si mientes lo pagaras si me dices la verdad te premiare-fue la propuesta del castaño

que tanto quieres a tu hermano?-le pregunto

daría mi vida por el -fue su respuesta

por que lo mandaste lejos?-seguían las preguntas

no quería que pasara algo y el terminara también en esto-yami

que hay de tu abuelo?-fue la siguiente

el esta enfermo enpeso con un dolor en su espalda y derepente ya no se pudo mover los doctoren no han podido diagnosticarlo correctamente-respondió

porque dejaste la escuela?-seto

me dio vergüenza ir siendo lo que era-yami

que tan buen estudiante eras?-seto

tomaba clases adelantadas pero no me gustaba ir-yami

como es eso?-seto

si yo me adelantaba a las clases me dejaban faltar y eso era lo que me gustaba -fue su respuesta

porque?-pregunto

por que podía quedarme en casa y estudiar hay -respondió

eso es raro por que estudiar en casa y no en la escuela?-pregunto

porque en casa no me molestaban y mi madre me daba galletas de mantequilla-respondió

como fue tu primera vez?-fue la peor pregunta que le podían hacer

fue en el "trabajo" tenia 16 y el tipo que me compro mas de 50 fue lo mas asqueroso por lo que e pasado - respondió

por que seguiste si tan asqueroso fue-pregunto

porque ya no me quedaba nada, ya no tenia dignidad y quien contrataría a un niño que no sabia hacer nada, ni lo mínimo me hubieran pagado-respondió ya no podía mantener su llanto y unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de su rostro por mas que quiso reprimirlas.

era extraño para el castaño su novio lo había dejado y su hermano lo dejo solo eso era devastador, pero su esclavo, no la pasaba mejor, por lo que había investigado, porque lo investigo, sabia que era un buen estudiante muy sobresaliente, que sus padres murieron cuando tenia 12, que estuvo en un orfanato de los peores por 3 meses mientras encontraban a su abuelo y no duro mucho viviendo bien con el ya que enfermo, su casa resulto hipotecada y aunque trato de trabajar simplemente era demasiado para un niño como el y lo peor a hora por que se preocupaba


	7. de nuevo el dolor

Se despertó en su pequeño cuarto, no se sentía muy bien la noche anterior le había costado mucho dolor, la platica había durado mucho y solo y lo había dejado muy herido, con todos sus recuerdos, pero en fin por lo menos el castaño no estaba molesto con el, ya era hora de levantarse era muy tarde, fue al baño se ducho y vistió, salio a la sala y encontró un regalo una enorme televisión de plasma conectada y puesta en la pared con una nota que decía -"para que no te aburras"-, sonrió no era necesario, el no miraba mucha tele y fue a la cocina se izo un licuado de plátano con cereza y canela, salio y se sentó en la sala prendió la televisión y comenso a cambiar los canales hasta ponerle en un canal de cocina eso le gustaba aunque no sabia cocinar mucho o muy bien eran de los pocos lujos que se podía dar, cocinar era un buen pasatiempo para el, pasaron horas y se aburría quería salir, y eso le sorprendía ya que tampoco salia mucho mas que para ir a su trabajo, hacer compras y pagos- de hay en fuera estaba siempre en su casa, pero estar encerado lo hacia querer salir aunque fuera al parque, derepente algo se escucho,- un teléfono- dijo, pero como no había teléfono en el departamento, pero el ruido era insistente y decidió buscar la fuente del ruido, busco por toda la sala y debajo del sofá encontró lo que buscaba aun sonando, un lujoso celular seguro del castaño, pero debía contestar?, esa era la pregunta, podía ser importante si tanto insistían o podía ser el castaño buscándolo, que hacer y decidió lo mas sensato llamar a uno de los guardias que estaban en la puerta para que contestara o se lo llevara al castaño y decidieron llevárselo

paso mas tiempo-llego la tarde y tocaron a la puerta, era un guardia que le entregaba una caja mediana, con una nota que decía "que obediente de no contestar" cero la puerta y se sentó en la sala

-es un chiste -se dijo a si mismo

que abra adentro?-se pregunto y abrió la caja

si, en definitiva es un chiste y uno muy malo-dijo cuando vio el contenido, aunque sonreía

paso la tarde ya entrada la noche llego el castaño y busco con la mirada a su "juguete" pero no estaba a la vista

Donde estas? .pregunto tranquilo

de verdad que tienes un problema con la ropa que me eliges- escucho una voz que venia del pasillo aunque no podía ver

enserio y cual es?-pregunto el castaño

que yo soy hombre y me vistes de mujer a menos que mi anatomía este mal-le contesto al momento que se dejaba ver, traía una mini falda a la cadera de tablones como las escolares pero mas corta y de cuero negro, junto con un top que cubría muy poco su torso dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su vientre, junto con unas medias de red y botas negras.

valla que te ves mejor que el maniquí-dijo el castaño, el vio el conjunto en un aparador de una tienda de las que el jamas entraría, pero cielos si que valía la pena-sirve me un trago-ordeno y el otro obedeció, el silencio era incomodo así que yami lo rompió con una pregunta que desconcertó al castaño

y como estuvo tu día?-dijo yami

era extraño hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le hacia esa pregunta o algo parecido, generalmente nadie se preocupaba por el o de el pero contesto

bien, lo usual-dijo y continuo con su bebida

me alegra ye dieron tu celular?- pregunto tranquilo

si donde estaba?-pregunto

bajo el sofá- le respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-ya cenaste?- otra pregunta que el castaño no esperaba

no -fue su única respuesta

te preparare algo no debes tomar tanto sin comer hace daño- dijo y se levanto para ir ala cocina pero seto lo detuvo sujetándole la mano, ante esto yami volteo y dijo - pasa algo?

no quiero nada- le respondió

estas seguro? - le pregunto y el castaño lo acento con la cabeza

yami recordó que debía agradecer sus "regalos"

debo agradecer mis regalos -dijo con un sonrisa

se acerco al castaño y se sentó en sus piernas, comenso a besar su cuello, aflojar su corbata y desabrochar su camisa, masajeo, beso y lamió su pecho y justo cuando iba a abrir el pantalón el castaño lo detuvo lo aventó en el sofá y se puso sobre el lo beso y desprendió de su ropa dejándolo solamente con unos pequeños bóxer ajustados que traía, yami lo dejo continuar si se iba arriesgar a que lo lastimara pero era necesario debía conseguir algo importante y si ese era el precio lo aceptaría, tan concentrado estaba en su meta que no sintió cuando el castaño le quito el bóxer, solo se dio cuenta cuando el castaño comenso a estimularlo y sintió placer lo cual a el lo desconcertó el era el que daba el placer no el que lo recibía, luego sintió la lengua le castaño entrar en acción y valla que era maravillosa y entones busco posicionase y se giro en el sofá quedando el boca arriba y justo en el lugar correcto para dar placer al castaño y lo hizo se dieron placer mutuo y ambos disfrutaban, no era nada violento o agresivo era un acto de placer que quizá hasta se podía decir con cariño y por que no amor, cuando terminaron solo quedaron dos cuerpos sudorosos tendidos en el sofá abrasandoce, yami busco estar sobre el castaño quería estimularlo y volver a comenzar, pero fue arrojado lejos y callo al suelo donde el sermón comenso

que es lo que quieres? no estabas llorando ayer para que no te lastimara y a hora quieres que te tenga, seguro quieres algo, no creo que ayas sanado tan milagrosamente de un día para el otro, eres un maldito como todos solo buscas lo que puedas obtener y después que, dime que es lo que quieres un auto, el departamento, la mitad de mi fortuna- lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo levanto del suelo, lo azoto contra la pared hay lo tenia sujeto contra la pared- yami desnudo y asustado no sabia que hacer, cuando derepente sintió que el castaño entraba en el de manera brusca y sin considerasion lo envistió con fuerza y la sangre no se hizo esperar, sus heridas se abrieron y dolían

ya vasta, ya no, me duele -pedía suplicante

pero era lo que querías no? -fue la pregunta del castaño

no yo no quería así- fue lo que contesto -por favor ya detente -lloraba y pedía

lo admites algo querías no me mientas -le decía el castaño

si quería algo-dijo ya desesperado- pero por favor vasta, no te pediré nada, nunca jamas

eso dices, pero no es cierto mientes y te castigare- la ira cegaba al castaño

por favor ya detente- pero no era escuchado, el otro seguía y continuo hasta terminar dentro de yami, este solo sintió la esencia que se descargaba con violencia en su interior, terminado su acto el castaño lo soltó y este callo al suelo llorando y lastimado

anda dime que era lo que querías, igual no lo tendrás-dijo pero yami solo lloraba- llorar no te funcionara dime o te juro que te destrozo aquí mismo - y bajo esa amenaza lo sujeto del cabello con fuerza

hablar con mi hermano, solo quería llamarlo-dijo aun entre el llanto, kaiba lo soltó, y yami se recostó en el piso, el castaño lo miraba no dijo nada tomo su ropa del suelo se vistió y se fue.


	8. viaje, sorpresa y descubrimiento

El castaño acababa de entrar a su oficina después de salir de su apartamento, que le paso era obvio que el chico quisiera cosas, ese era su trabajo a eso se dedicaba daba placer por un beneficio económico a cambio, pero porque tanta ira, ademas solo quería hablar con su hermano no era algo que le costara a el una fortuna, pero no , no era posible que perdiera el control de esa manera, que tenia ese chico que lo enloquecía, la idea de que le pasaba con el lo atormentaba y mejor bebió para olvidar ese asunto. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó por el ajetreo que estaba afuera, que pasaba se levanto y fue a su baño personal a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, salio de su oficina donde estaba su secretaria viendo algo muy preocupada en la computadora

-que pasa?- pregunto el castaño

es el señor Wailer mando un correo para pedir que se cambie la junta que tienen en dos días para el próximo mes ya que no podrá llegar, ya que esta en Alemania -dijo la mujer esperando que su jefe no enfureciera

Alemania - y lo pensó un minuto- llámalo arregla todo para verlo aya, avísame cuando todo este listo- y se encero en su oficina

pasadas unas 2 horas su secretaria llamo a la puerta y entro

disculpe que lo moleste ya esta todo listo su vuelo sale en una semana su hospedaje y transporte todo listo para usted -informo

bien pero no iré solo y llame a mi abogado necesito que venga ya-dijo el castaño y la mujer salio

Paso una semana y yami estaba muy deprimido y triste, desde ese día por suerte tenia material de curasion y medicamento para el dolor e infección que el doctor le había dado, también por suerte el castaño no había ido al departamento estaba en su pequeño cuarto acostado en piyama ya era tarde, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y al castaño entrar.

Ya levántate y ven -dijo el castaño

el otro lo ignoro y el castaño decidió cargarlo y llevarlo al auto de esa forma, llego al aeropuerto y subió al avión donde viajo toda la noche dormido, por la mañana cuando despertó por el aterrizaje, donde estaba no le importaba estaba muy mal emocionalmente como para disfrutar un viaje o cualquier otra cosa, el viaje al hotel fue corto y cuando llegaron todos lo veían el traía piyama y el hotel era del mayor lujó existente, pero nadie dijo nada estaba con kaiba y eso bastaba, fue llevado ala habitación la mejor que el hotel podía ofrecer pero ni siquiera le presto atención dentro había dos habitaciones y a el lo acomodaron en una de ellas

bien ay ropa en el closer báñate y vístete te veré después-dijo el castaño y se fue, pero yami solo lo ignoro y se acostó solo quería dormí, cuanto tiempo transcurso no supo, pero una voz llamándolo lo despertó

yami - se escuchaba

yami estas aquí?-alguien preguntaba

yami donde estas-esa voz era familiar pero de donde, cuando reacciono

imposible-se dijo -yugi -dijo, tal vez estaba confundido

yami aquí estas -le dijo yugi entrando al cuarto

no, era cierto su hermanito, el estaba frente a el en verdad no estaba mal ni equivocado, se levanto y corrió a abrasarlo estaba mas que feliz como nunca después de casi 3 años de no verlo a hora estaban juntos

por que estas aquí y no en la escuela?-pregunto el mayor

alguien fue y me saco, me dijo que estabas en Alemania y que podía estar contigo hoy y mañana- le respondió muy feliz

yugi como has crecido- le dijo

no es verdad soy muy chaparro para mi edad-le dijo yugi, y si el era muy bajo para su edad y delgado parecía de 10 años y no de su edad

no la ultima vez que te vi estabas tan chico, pero ven y siéntate platícame todo lo que has hecho- y los dos se centraron en la cama

bueno mira lo que te traje son mis calificaciones y premios que me e ganado- le dijo yugi, quien era muy bueno en historia, español y biología

que orgullo me das eres el mejor- le dijo yami

no yo soy bueno, tu eres el genio de la familia - y con ese comentario yugi entristeció -lo siento -se disculpo

por que?-pregunto el mayor

perdiste tu futuro por mi culpa -dijo muy triste

eso no es cierto yo tome mi decisión y eso prueba que yo no soy el inteligente-le dijo a modo de broma para que el menor no estuviera triste

que si eres el inteligente, quien hace un robot a los 8 años -le dijo

eso solo fueron cables y latas, nada complicado-dijo como si no tuviera importancia

pues ojala yo hiciera eso con cables y latas ganaría el concurso de ciencias del viernes-dijo yugi

bueno si quieres te ayudo y así hacemos algo juntos que quede de recuerdo de esta visita-la prepuso el mayor

seria genial pero no hay libros, ni material -le dijo el menor

bueno los libros no importan y el material bueno lo conseguimos y ya-dijo al momento que se levantaba y tomado el teléfono del cuarto y marcaba a la recepción

bueno quisiera que me consiguieran unas cosas-dijo yami a la señorita que le contesto

si que desea estamos a sus ordenes-le dijo la empleada

quiero 3 metros de alambre de cobre delgado, baterías, pinzas para alambre, cinta aislante, guantes de hule, aceite, una extencion de focos navideños, latas vacías y una grabadora pequeña, creo que eso es todo, a y pintura de colores-dijo

la joven no entendió para que quería eso pero no era de su incumbencia y rato después las cosas llegaron a su habitación

bien a trabajar hermanito -dijo yami y así todo ese día la pasaron platicando y riendo con lo que hacían ya en la tarde ordenaron la cena

solo un licuado vasa tomar -dijo yugi

si, es que estoy un poco enfermo y me ordenaron comer dieta liquida-le contesto

pero estas bien es grabe?-pregunto con preocupación el menor

si estoy bien, mas que una enfermedad es una herida que ya esta sanando- le dijo

pero que paso?-pregunto inocente el menor

fue en el trabajo y no quiero hablar de eso-dijo

bueno esta bien, me conformo con verte bien- y lo abrazo

y después se acostaron a descansar

yugi recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y te asustaban las tormentas- dijo el mayor

si tu siempre me abrasabas para dormir y eso me calmaba-dijo yugi

te molesta que te abrace para dormir? -pregunto el mayor

no claro que no- dijo el menor

y yami abraso a yugi y así se durmieron, un par de horas después llego el castaño, entro al la habitación y vio cosas en la mesa, lo que paresia un robot algo rustico y mas considerando el material, después fue al cuarto de su acompañante y lo miro dormir con su hermano abrasado una escena muy tierna, cuando vio a uno moverse era yami, y cuando este lo vio le sonrió con dulzura, seto se retiro a su cuarto, comenso a desvestirse y cando se quitaba la camisa unas manos extras lo ayudaron cuando vio quien era , se topo con yami

que haces aquí ve con tu hermano-dijo el castaño

iré en un momento solo quería darte las gracias- y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar al castaño y besarlo con ternura, beso que fue correspondido por el castaño y después yami volvió con su hermano

no puede ser me estoy enamorando- fue lo único que pensó


	9. debate y juego

El castaño estaba recostado ya listo para dormir, pero no podía.

Como era posible que el se enamorara de alguien con yami, el era muy inferior, mas que inferior lo que sobraba de la humanidad eso representaba yami, no yami no era eso era un chico con sentimientos que no tenia una buena vida, pero si era diferente a lo que siempre había buscado cuando se fue Joey el busco alguien parecido con su mismo cabello como el sol, con sus ojos de miel angelicales, con esa nívea piel que paresia pura como las nubes del cielo y yami era lo opuesto su cabello era poco usual negro rojo y amarillo en un raro peinado, sus ojos eran rojo como la sangre de una herida recién abierta que emanaban misterio, y su piel tenia un tono bronceado como el caramelo recién echo, la posición también era diferente Joey era pobre si pero jamas se vendió como yami claro que no , bueno el castaño llego a su vida cuando mas lo necesitaba y lo ayudo, en cambio la única persona que ayudo a yami fue la que lo vendió y lo indujo a esa mala vida, bueno y si determinad amente yami se vendía cual era el problema el tenia dinero para comprarlo toda la vida si quería y eso aria de ser necesario, pero no el no quería comprarlo quería tenerlo con el pero de manera diferente, aunque tratándolo como lo trataba no le sorprendería que lo odiara y no quisiera quedarse, pero ni el entendía que le pasaba, con joey nuca fue agresivo al contrario fue protector y siempre lo trato con delicadeza el fue el primero en amarlo, aunque cuando se fue y busco un remplazo se volvió mas agresivo como si en ellos buscara vengar su corazón roto pero yami fue diferente el llamo su atención a pesar de ser diferente a lo que siempre había gustado, algo tenia yami de especial pero que era, era atractivo si, joven, inteligente, pero también, se vendía por dinero, no era algo que a el castaño le gustara si la prensa se enteraba lo devorarían vivo, si fuera solo una aventura no sera problema pero el no quería un aventura quería algo mas, ya estaba cansado, pero siendo honestos yami no era la persona indicada para establecerse, quizá funcionaria si el le pusiera un departamento y lo viera de vez en cuando, pero en definitiva jamas para algo serio, pero el era Seto Kaiba desde cuando le importaba el que dirán de la gente y ay volvía el conflicto

maldita sea voy a enloquecer ni yo me entiendo -ya estaba desesperado- necesito un psiquiatra -y mejor trato de dormir

horas pasaron y amaneció, cuando el castaño despertó, se encontró con que yami ya estaba levantado en la sala, pero su hermano aun dormía

que haces levantado tan temprano- pregunto el castaño

buen día - dijo para en pesar yami - trato de terminar este pequeño robot- contesto

que dice el manual?- pregunto el castaño

la verdad no recuerdo bien, pero no voy tan mal-dijo

como que no lo recuerdas?, cuando lo leíste?- pregunto

pues tenia 8 años saca las cuentas-dijo tranquilo

hace 11 años - debía admitirlo estaba sorprendido que recordara algo de tantos años

si- dijo concentrado en al proyecto

creo que te meteré en la escuela, y luego te reclutare para mi compañía- dijo

eso me mataría- dijo yami sin prestar atención

que, explícate- dijo el castaño molesto

yami reacciono, había hecho enojar al castaño y no era bueno así que procedió a explicarle

bueno primero me dejas ver a mi hermano y eso es algo que pensé no pasaría yo ya no pensaba verlo para no perjudicarlo con mi mala vida,y luego me dices que me metieras a la escuela y me dieras un trabajo decente, eso seria algo a lo que yo ya no aspiro, seria como volver a tener una mínima posibilidad de tener una vida que no de asco- dijo el menor- pero se que ya no tengo oportunidad, no con lo que soy, tu compañía y tu se verían afectadas y eso no seria bueno para nadie-agrego

por que te menosprecias?- pregunto el castaño

no me menosprecio, pero se cual es mi lugar, lo supe desde que tome la decisión de hacer lo que hago, o me dirás que mi trabajo solo me hace mas especial y me merezco la vida digna- dijo yami algo serio

el castaño no supo que contestar, ante la sociedad a quien se vendía no valía nada, no importando la circunstancia por lo que lo hacia a si fuera por necesidad o por gusto igual era mal visto. y fue sacado de sus pensamientos por yami

mira ya termine-dijo yami

muestramelo-dijo el castaño.- hace algo o solo es un adorno?- pregunto

pues lo único que ase es decir diez frases que tu mismo puedes grabar, puedes poner la radio, la hora y mueve los brazos y la cabeza, fue lo único que pude hacer, con lo que tengo y recuerdo- dijo yami algo decepcionado

y lo dices con decepción?- pregunto el castaño

si, este proyecto es importante para mi hermano y dudo que con algo tan simple gane- dijo

no es tan simple- dijo el castaño

mi hermano esta en una escuela de ciencias, donde están un montón de nerd que solo viven para la ciencia y aunque yugi esta entre los primeros 10 alumnos, una insignificancia como esta no es suficiente- expreso yami molesto

yami era muy competitivo y eso lo estaba descubriendo el castaño y le gusto

bueno que tal si te ayudo y veo como puedo ayudarte -dijo el castaño

arias eso -dijo yami ya mas feliz

claro por que no veré si recuerdo algo de esto-dijo seto

tienes una compañía de tecnología y eres muy inteligente -dijo yami

si pero estoy atrás de un escritorio, hace años que no hago nada tecnológico solo papeleo-dijo el castaño

bueno que tal si jugamos-dijo yami

jugar? a que -el castaño no entendió

vamos a repasar- dijo yami sonriendo y basando al castaño y cuando se separaron

como repasaremos así? pregunto seto

nos aremos preguntas mutuamente y si contestamos bien nos ganaremos algo del otro, que te parese un beso?-pregunto y prosiguió- y si no acertamos abra un castigo, que tal una prenda menos-concluyo

y tu hermano, que si se levanta-dijo el castaño

bueno podemos jugar en tu cuarto, no creo que se despierte pronto es muy temprano-dijo yami tranquilo

y se fueron a jugar un largo rato, después de un par de horas yugi se despertó y no vio a su hermano por ningún lado salio del cuarto y escucho uno ruidos como de risas, se acerco con cuidado a la otra habitación y como la puerta estaba entre abierta se asomo y vio a su hermano solo con el pantalón puesto y al castaño con pantalón y camisa la cual por cierto se estaba quitando mostrando su buen cuerpo.

bien ya estamos empatados- dijo yami muy sonriente como niño travieso

si as tenido suerte, pero yo te ganare -dijo el castaño

ya veremos - desafió yami

y yugi estaba parado en la puerta muy sorprendido, ya que eso no se lo esperaba, y sin querer al quererse retirar sin ser visto se trompeso y llamo la atención de los dos jugadores que solo lo vieron

yo lo siento no te vi y escuche ruido y me dio curiosidad y no volverá a pasar y mejor me callo y me voy, lo siento de verdad, sigan con lo suyo - dijo muy rápidamente yugi y muy rojo también y se fue

vas a ir a hablar con el -dijo el castaño

no, no hacíamos nada malo, ademas no es lo peor que me a visto hacer-dijo yami algo nervioso

y que te vio hacer?-pregunto el castaño

bueno te lo diría pero es muy vergonzoso-dijo algo rojo

y no me dirás-dijo el castaño

no, quizá después-dijo yami

y mejor siguieron con su juego.


End file.
